


Waffles

by not_today__Satan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Baking, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Sex, Waffles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 03:31:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16824244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/not_today__Satan/pseuds/not_today__Satan
Summary: Just a short little one-shot when Sam finds out about Dean and Cas' relationship.





	Waffles

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy the fic!

Sam’s eyelids fluttered open at the scent of breakfast wafting throughout the bunker. He sniffed the surrounding air several times, trying to figure out what was being cooked. “That is definitely waffles,” he muttered to himself while slipping out from under his covers in excitement for the upcoming meal.   
He shivered as the cool air of his bedroom covered his bare skin. He padded across the room and threw on a t-shirt and a pair of jeans, he pulled on a plaid, button-up shirt over top to further complete the outfit. Grabbing the small hairbrush that was always kept hidden in one of his drawers, for he knew the endless teasing that would result, had his brother found out that he brushed his hair every morning. He combed through his hair and rehid the small brush, closed his dresser drawer and strolled over towards the closed door. He threw open it open and raced down the hallways towards the kitchen, where the waffles were being produced. He stumbled as he went around one of the many sharp corners in the bunker, tripping over his own feet and having to grab a nearby doorknob to help ready himself before continuing on.   
As he neared the kitchen, the echo of moans erupted from behind the doorway, startling Sam. He quietly retreated back to his room and grabbed the pistol from under his pillow, preparing himself for a fight. He made his way silently down the hallway, tiptoeing around the corners and through the doorways. Once he had arrived at the closed kitchen door, he placed his hand on the doorknob and turned it all the way to the right. The door creaked as it swung open and Sam entered, his eyes falling on what he considered may be the worst thing he had ever seen. He tore his eyes away from the awful sight and glanced down at his gun, contemplating shooting himself in the eyes after witnessing his brother being fucked by an angel.   
Dean had been seated atop the kitchen counter with Cas between his legs, both of their pants pushed down around their ankles. Dean’s eyes flickered up to Sam and a look of horror appeared on his face. He whispered something to Cas and the two of them stopped their actions and looked over at Sam. Sam turned and bolted out of the room, entering his own room and falling down onto his bed. He ran his hands down his face, trying to figure out what the hell was going on. He sat in his room for a good twenty minutes before he got a visit from a red-faced Dean.   
“Hey…” Dean muttered, embarrassed of what his brother had caught him doing.  
“Hi,” Sam replied, trying not to look his brother in the face. He knew that there had been something going on between Dean and Cas, but he had no idea that it had gotten this far.   
“Listen... “ Dean began, fiddling nervously with his hands. “Me and Cas,” he tried to explain but gave up. “I’m sorry, we should have told you.”   
Sam looked up Dean, “It’s alright… just please don’t have sex in the kitchen, people eat there.” Dean nodded his head. “You know that I don’t care?” Sam reassured, “About you and Cas being together.” Dean nodded his head once again and looked very grateful as he left his brother’s room, no doubt, leaving to go find Cas and tell him the aftermath of the situation.   
Sam really didn’t mind his brother and his best friend being together, in fact, he was happy for them. He put in his earbuds, played some loud music and lied back on his bed. He let his mind wander and his stomach complained about the absence of the morning meal, but he didn’t want to risk going back to the kitchen just yet.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!


End file.
